That's What Brothers Are For
by happyday girl
Summary: Preseries one-shot, Dean 19, Sam 15. Late one night, Sam gets woken by a sound he hasn't heard for a while; his brother is sick, and he's the only one that can help. Brotherly Love, with Sam caring for big brother Dean! Short but sweet! Please R&R.


**Hey everyone!**

**I know it's been a while, and I **_**know**_** I should be concentrating on my Stanford Prison fic, but this little fic just begged me to write it!**

**Set preseries, Dean is about 19, and Sam 15 ^^**

**Enjoy….**

The sneeze broke through the silence of the motel room like a bullet in a crypt.

Sam jolted awake, eyes wide in the darkness as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why the sneeze woke him up, they didn't normally.

He rolled over in his bed, pulling the think blanket over his body as he turned to face the other bed.

'Dean?' he whispered, wondering whether to reach out a hand and shake the guy awake; Dean hadn't seemed well at all the previous evening, and Sam had been worried.

He squinted in the dark as Dean sniffled wetly, before he hacked into his pillow. Sam could just imagine him wrinkling his nose and wincing.

'Dean!' he called, pushing his brother's shoulder a little. Dean moaned and Sam saw him turn over.

'Huhhhh…' he muttered, reaching to his other side and flicking on the lamp. He sat up in his bed, cover still around his shoulders.

'Dean, you alright?' he said, voice loud and clear. His big brother was folded into himself, clutching a spare pillow to his chest; he could see the back of his night shirt was wet with sweat.

'….Dandy….' he groaned, before coughing and snorting into his hand.

'No you're not, why are you lying?' Sam growled, standing up and padding over to his brother, sitting down on his bed and looking down at him.

Dean frowned and looked up at his worried brother's face. 'What?' I'm fine, look at me!' he muttered, smiling unconvincingly before rubbing his head with a moan.

'Uh huh, and I'm a Wendigo!' Sam smiled, poking Dean's shoulder.

Dean's eyes widened. 'Huh. Could have fooled me….and I was sposed to be a good hunter!' he grinned, before sinking back ever further into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut.

Sam sighed. 'You want me to get you anything?' he asked into the darkened room. There was silence for a few minutes, presumably as Dean contemplated his choice.

'I'm ok bro, just a couple of aspirin and lots of pie-'

'It's 3 in the morning!' Sam chuckled, standing up and walking back to his bed.

'I know….you asked me, so I told you!' Dean said, jokily indignant. 'Besides, I would never send you out in this town at this time in the morning- you might not come back!' he finished, before another volley of sneezes racked his body.

Sam frowned as he heard Dean moan some more. He hated his brother like this; it always made him miserable too. 'Dad won't be back for a while; he's finishing that other case….' He muttered, voice trailing as Dean snorted. 'What's Dad gonna do? Rub my back? Tell me I'll get better soon? Trust me; you're the only one I need round about now.'

Sam smiled into the now half-light. He loved that about his brother- he always told things straight up.

He stood and began silently getting dressed, making sure Dean didn't see. As he finished putting his boots on his brother sat painfully up in his bed; Sam could see him shivering from the other side of the room.

'And where in hell do you think you're off to?' Dean asked, glowering through a sheen of sweat.

Sam shrugged. 'We ran out of pain meds a week ago- and you aint getting pie while I'm sleeping, are you?' he asked, before grabbing the motel keys from Dean's beside table.

Dean rolled his eyes and sank back into his bed, a shaky hand wiping down his face. 'You be careful, you hear? If you aint back in a half hour I'm coming to get your ass, got it?' he said, pointing a stern finger in Sam's direction.

'Got it.' Sam resisted the urge to salute, but smiled as he fixed his coat buttons.

As he opened the door and went to step out, he heard his brother speak out again.

'Hey, Sammy?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'…Thanks bro.'

Sam smiled as he went to pull the door shut, casting a look over his brother one final time.

'That's what brothers are for, aint it?'

And not waiting for an answer, he shut the door with a snap.

**I know it's short- and hopefully, sweet- but I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**A/N- My sister Luckypixi and I are currently writing a Harry Potter fic, called 'Darkness Rising.' It's the story of the 3 years between when the Marauders and Lily left Hogwarts, and when Lily and James were killed. It's all canon, no OCs, faint romance, but lots of action, hurt/comfort and fighting during the first Wizarding war- please give it a read, it would be amazing if you could give your support to it! It's on luckypixi's profile though ^^**

**Thank you!**

**Xx **


End file.
